New Naruto
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: When Naruto finally becomes a jounin but loses his chakra network in the process things go from bad, to awesome, to horrible. And it just gets worse.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I do own Naruto's Aura Spheres and shape shifting. I also own Hinata's shape shifting. I own Moryo's new form and I own Naruto's Kekkei Genkai and ability to use the Rinnegan.

* * *

New Naruto

Naruto really hated exams and the simple fact that he was stuck doing one with a bunch of snot nosed brats was torture. It was worse because after two and a half years he still couldn't answer a single question. He was trying to become a chunin but couldn't answer a single question because he had only trained to use jutsus, not to know how to counter them. Eventually he began thinking of all of his fights with the Akatsuki and slapped his forehead. He had countered hundreds of jutsus while fighting them. He quickly wrote down answers to the questions and within five minutes the instructor told the class that only Naruto had passed. He also made a comment about having to change all of the other tests. All of the students left but Naruto was stopped by the instructor.

"In my book you're already a jounin so I'm giving you a fair warning," The instructor said. "You'll be tested as a jounin instead of a chunin. Also, if you use your sage mode they'll fail you."

"Thank you for the warning," Naruto said. "If I somehow pass what rank will I be?"

"Not sure," the instructor said. "Lady Tsunade was still thinking about jumping you to jounin."

Naruto nodded and left. He had defeated all six of Nagato's puppets when they had attacked but he still had to go through the chunin exam to be called anything but a genin. He had even killed a demon named Moryo who would have destroyed the entire planet. He had killed many more dangerous enemies than that in his life. He hated that all of his friends would be watching him struggle to catch up to them.

"Why can't I ever just be at the same level as my friends?" Naruto asked himself bitterly.

"Because their all better than you," a voice said behind him.

"No kidding," Naruto said before he realized that he recognized the voice and spun around.

It was the priestess of the land of demons. He had saved her from Moryo and then had agreed to marry her without realizing it. She had eventually told him what she had meant and he had decided he should probably go home. She had known he would but she had still had the chance to laugh at him. When he saw her he almost said something stupid but caught himself and instead just said hello.

"Good to see you," Naruto said. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see if my favorite genin could make it to chunin," She said.

"Shion," Naruto whined. "Do you really have to rub it in?"

"Yep," Shion said.

Naruto just laughed and began walking away. She grabbed his hand and he felt something get pressed into it. He looked at it and saw that it was the same bell that she had put on the back of his shirt which saved him from being killed by Moryo.

"I can't take this," Naruto said. "It's cheating. I'll be fine."

She nodded and took the bell back. They started walking toward Naruto's house when she decided to make fun of him some more.

"So," Shion began, "are you still a ramen addict? Or did you finally get rehab so that you wouldn't get as fat as Cho-"

Before she could finish the name Naruto put a hand over her mouth.

"Never, _ever_ call him fat," Naruto warned. "Not unless you have a death wish. Understand?"

She nodded so he took his hand back. They continued walking and within a couple minutes they arrived.

"See you later," Shion said.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

She hugged him then turned and left. He went inside and saw that he had a surprise waiting. Sakura, Hinata, and the rest of Naruto's friends were sitting in his living room with a cake that had candles that were already lit.

"Surprise!" Everyone said together.

"What's the occasion?" Naruto asked.

"You really haven't realized it yet have you?" Hinata asked.

"It's the day you beat Pein," Sakura asked.

"And the day that Nagato gave his life to save everyone I almost lost," Naruto said.

They all went silent and after a moment Naruto leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Someone going to pass out the cake?" Naruto asked.

Sakura handed out slices of cake and they all ate. When they were done everyone slowly left one at a time. Finally only Hinata was left. She had told Naruto that she loved him when she had fought Tendo Pein and that had caused Naruto to go on a rampage and nearly destroy the entire Leaf Village. Ever since then they hadn't had time to talk alone.

"So," Hinata said. "You might become a jounin."

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Guess you won't have any more time to hang out with the rest of us," Hinata said.

"Not a chance," Naruto said. "I'll always have time to spend with my friends."

Hinata smiled weakly and it was obvious that she didn't believe him. He set his empty plate down and walked over. He hugged her and she hugged him back. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Then Naruto pulled away and asked, "Did you mean it?"

Hinata knew what he was talking about.

"Every word," Hinata said.

Naruto was about to say something else but someone knocked on the door and he reluctantly went to answer it. It was Kakashi who was there to tell Naruto that Tsunade wanted to speak with him. He thanked Kakashi and closed the door.

"I should go," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and she left before he could say good bye. He went to Tsunade's office and found her waiting with a bottle of brandy and a stack of betting tickets as tall as him.

"I take it you lost," Naruto said pointing at the brandy.

"Yes," Tsunade said. "I was just about to start drinking."

"Did you send for me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said. "I've decided that if you pass the exam you will not be allowed to jump to the level of jounin."

"Why?" Naruto asked evenly.

"Well for one," Tsunade said. "You're about as mature as a ninja in the academy."

"And the other reason?" Naruto asked.

"It's come to my attention that you have already chosen who you would like as a team," Tsunade said.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"You're full of yourself," Tsunade said. "You already expected to be a jounin."

"No," Naruto said. "I expected I would fail. I chose a team just so that if I did pass I would be prepared."

"Who was your team going to be if you could choose?" Tsunade asked.

"Hinata, Neji, and Kiba," Naruto said. "Plus Choji and Shikamaru if I could have extra."

"Tall order," Tsunade said. "I would have given you Neji and Hinata, but the other three are needed elsewhere."

"Thank you for telling me ahead of time," Naruto said. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Tsunade said. "You can go."

Naruto left and Shizune came in.

"You're not going to make him a jounin?" Shizune asked.

"Of course I am," Tsunade said. "I just want to see how surprised he gets."

Naruto went to Jiraiya's grave and knelt. He told Jiraiya everything he had done in the past week and told him about the exam.

"Looks like I'll never make jounin after all huh?" Naruto said.

"Don't give up kid," A toad summon said from behind Naruto.

"Where'd you come from?" Naruto asked.

"The second test will begin soon," the toad said. "You should go now."

Naruto thanked him and pulled out Asuma's Chakra Blades. He had gotten them as a gift from Shikamaru on his birthday. He went to the second test and was told that there were two scrolls that he had to find. Like the last time he had to not open them until he reached the tower then an instructor would remove the trap. They didn't actually say that the scroll was trapped but Naruto knew they were from his first chunin exam. They sent him into the field and he began searching for scrolls. As he was walking along he knew that he was being watched by cameras but also knew that there was something else in the field. It wasn't literally a field. It was a forest. He saw something move on his left and suddenly Hinata stepped out of the trees.

"Hey Naruto," Hinata said.

"Your not supposed to be here, Genjutsu," Naruto said. "You honestly think that after everything I've been through I wouldn't know a Genjutsu when I saw one?"

"Well," Hinata said.

"Besides," Naruto said. "I know Hinata better than Genjutsu and she is currently on the sparring field watching me talk to a tree or log, maybe a rock."

Suddenly Hinata turned gray and grew until she was seven feet tall. He skin boiled off leaving the muscle exposed and the clothes fell away. He was glad that it was hard to tell what anything was. He threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached at the creature and began walking away. When the creature exploded the scroll landed neatly in Naruto's waiting hand.

"One down one to go," Naruto said.

He walked along until he saw some one in a white coat with orange flames on the bottom and sleeves standing a little ways off. He walked over and stopped next to the Fourth Hokage. He looked around and saw that the scroll wasn't around or above.

"Only one place left," He said.

He used a Rasengan on the ground and revealed a giant under ground cavern. Sitting in the center was the second scroll. He knew it was too easy. There was no challenge yet. He landed in the cavern and picked up the scroll. When he got back out the Fourth Hokage was gone and Madara was there.

"Oh great," Naruto said. "Just what I need."

He turned and began walking when he felt something go into his back. He reached around and pulled out a kunai which turned to blood in his hand.

"I hate Genjutsu," Naruto said.

He continued to walk and after a few minutes he arrived at the tower. He put the scrolls under his arms and made the Genjutsu hand sign and said a quick and useful counter jutsu. Nothing happened so he walked into the tower and the instructor removed the Genjutsu from Naruto and the traps from the scrolls. He opened them and saw that they were both blank.

"Great," Naruto said. "Who do I have to fight in the final test?"

The instructor looked at him like he was crazy and Naruto began banging his head off of the wall until he remembered a second counter jutsu. He used it and suddenly he was in the middle of the forest. He looked at the scrolls and saw that they were still sealed. His summon scrolls however were fully unrolled. He rolled them back up and took the scrolls to the tower. This time when nothing happened from the counter jutsu he didn't bother opening the scrolls. Instead he simply left and went home. He knew this was real because he had cut his wrists several times. He knew pain well.

He went to sleep immediately and about an hour later felt something brush his nose. His eyes shot open and he saw a skunk walking away. He slowly got up and backed away. When he was a safe distance away he sat down.

"Why the heck are there so many levels to this Genjutsu?" Naruto asked himself.

Then he realized what had happened. He created a Rasengan and hit himself in the chest. Instantly he woke up stuck to the wall of a cave. He was surrounded by skeletons that had a bunch of different headbands. He knew it was real this time. He also saw that he was stuck do to a spider web. He knew he needed to get his knife but he couldn't reach it. After a moment he gave up and made his best Rasengan with one hand. It was pathetic but it did get his arm free enough to reach the kunai knife on his leg. He pulled it out and began trying to cut the webbing but his knife didn't effect it.

"What is this stuff?" Naruto asked.

His mind suddenly flashed to one of Orochimaru's henchmen, Kidomaru. Kidomaru had had six arms and had used chakra infused spiders to create nearly unbreakable webbing. No sooner had he thought this that one of the spider entered the cave. It had survived after Kidomaru died. Naruto swore silently and wished that Neji were there. He created a few more Rasengans until he was free. Then he created a shadow clone and the clone helped him create a perfect Big Ball Rasengan. He used it to hit the spider in the face. It flew a hundred yards back and splattered all over the place. Naruto wiped a little spider guts off his face and looked around. There was a scroll trapped in webbing a little ways away. He walked over and used a Rasengan to get it out. Then he left the cave and looked around. He wasn't sure where he was but knew he couldn't have much time left. He ran south and within a few minutes he found himself at a clearing. Sitting on a pedestal in the center of the field was the second scroll.

"Too easy," Naruto said.

He created a shadow clone and the clone walked to the scroll. The moment he reached for the scroll the ground around the clearing exploded into the air and a giant ball of flesh and muscle rose out of the crater. It had no skin. It was literally just muscle, blood, and bone. Naruto knew that he would have some trouble killing it. He sent a shadow clone at it with a Rasengan and the mass shot tentacles out. The clone tried to dodge them but within seconds the clone was swiss cheese. The mass pulled the clone into it and the paper bomb on the clone's foot exploded. The mass made a high-pitch screeching sound like metal on metal. Part of it fell off and Naruto saw that it had a heart in the center with the scroll right beside it. Naruto had to get the scroll and destroy the heart at the same time. He created a few hundred shadow clones. He sent them all at the mass and went with them. To his surprise the mass stabbed all of the clones and him through the stomach. He Felt it begin to pull him in and he got a paper bomb ready. When he was close enough he threw the paper bomb onto the heart and grabbed the scroll. The bomb exploded and he landed on a branch about a yard away. The mass went in every direction then reformed. Naruto created a Rasenshuriken. He knew he shouldn't use it because of the side effects.

"Wish I could use Sage Mode," Naruto said.

He created a shadow clone who threw Naruto at the mass. When Naruto reached it he hit it with the Rasenshuriken and the mass shot a mile away from him and the leaf village and exploded. Naruto collected his scrolls and began to make his way toward the tower. When he got there the instructor took the scrolls and Sakura healed Naruto.

"Congratulations," Sakura said. "You passed."

"Thanks," Naruto said. "Can I go home now?"

"There's someone that wants to talk to you first," Sakura said. "Well, two people."

Just then Hinata and Shion walked in. Naruto smiled at the sight of them and they hugged him.

"I was worried," Hinata said.

"I'm not going anywhere yet," Naruto said.

Sakura left and Hinata and Shion told Naruto that the third test would begin in a couple hours. Naruto went to his house and passed out instantly. An hour and a half later someone knocked on the door and he got up. He opened the door and saw that it was Shion.

"I was wondering if we could talk before the final test," Shion said.

"Sure," Naruto said letting her in.

He went to his closet and traded his ruined shirt and jacket for a fresh one. Then he and Shion sat in the living room.

"You like Hinata don't you?" Shion asked.

"She's a good friend," Naruto said.

"You know what I mean," Shion said.

Naruto suddenly realized what time it was and sprinted to the arena. He was led inside by Kakashi and saw that the arena was empty.

"Who am I fighting?" Naruto asked.

"Me," a familiar voice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto spun around and saw Tendo Pein. Naruto's mouth fell open. Tendo Pein had been in a million pieces last time Naruto had seen him. Tendo Pein swung at Naruto's head and Naruto ducked under the attack and kicked Tendo Pein in the head. Tendo Pein grabbed Naruto's foot and spun. Then threw him at the wall. Naruto created a crater in the wall then dropped to the ground.

"How are you together again?" Naruto asked.

"Toby is very good with Ninjutsu," Tendo Pein said.

Naruto made a quick series of hand signs and shouted, "Fire style, Phoenix Flame Jutsu!"

He put his hand to his mouth the same way Sasuke would and blew. A stream of navy blue flame shot out of his hands and surrounded Tendo Pein. When it stopped Tendo Pein was frozen solid.

"Oops," Naruto said. "It's not what I intended but I'll take it."

Tendo Pein began to shake then the ice exploded off of him. He smirked and cracked his neck. Naruto gulped and made a few more hand signs then pit his thumb until he bled.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto said.

A moment later he was standing on the giant toad, Gamatatsu. He placed his hand on Gamatatsu's head.

"We've only got one shot so we better make sure that we hit him," Naruto said.

Gamatatsu's cheeks began to swell and Tendo Pein jumped away and landed on the wall on the far side. Naruto got ready but knew they would need a closer target to actually hit him. Gamatatsu knew what Naruto was thinking and jumped at Tendo Pein. Tendo Pein ran along the wall and Gamatatsu followed. After a few minutes They both jumped off the wall and Gamatatsu opened his mouth. Naruto channeled his chakra into Gamatatsu and a stream of water shot out of Gamatatsu's mouth. The water missed Tendo Pein by less than an inch and the force sent Tendo Pein flying into the wall. When he stood his shirt was shredded and he was bleeding from the corner of his mouth. Gamatatsu collapsed and teleported back to his home to rest. Naruto landed on his feet and glared at Tendo Pein.

"This is so beyond pointless," Naruto said. "Just kill me and get it over with."

"Where's the fun in that?" Tendo Pain asked.

Naruto pulled out the Chakra Blades and charged at Tendo Pein. Tendo pain pulled out a pole from his shoulder and it grew into a bo staff. It was sharp on both ends and Naruto knew what it felt like to be stabbed by one. He and Tendo Pein began to fight and after a couple minutes Tendo Pein smashed Naruto into the wall again and this time Naruto got stuck. He tried to get out but didn't have enough chakra to fight anymore. Tendo Pein began walking over and Naruto remembered that he had a food pill in his pocket. He pulled it out and ate it and had just enough energy for one more attack. He made two shadow clones and Tendo Pein began charging. Naruto made a Rasenshuriken and Tendo Pein stopped in his tracks.

"Let's see how tough you are now," Naruto panted.

Just then his knees gave out and he nearly dropped the Rasenshuriken. Tendo Pein leapt into the air and Naruto rolled over. His eyes were blurry so he couldn't make out the faces but he could tell that the stands were full. Eventually his eyes focused and he saw Tendo Pein coming at him. Tendo Pein drove the bo staff through Naruto's heart and Naruto smashed the Rasenshuriken into Tendo Pein's abdomen. Tendo Pein flew into the air and exploded. Four poles fell and happened to pin Naruto's arms and legs to the ground. Another fell at his face but before it reached him Hinata caught it. She pulled the other poles out of him but left the bo staff. When Tsunade got there she removed the bo staff and four medical ninjas healed him. When they were done Naruto stood shakily and nearly collapsed. Hinata caught him and helped him walk to a bench in the room that would normally hold people taking the exam. He sat down and Tsunade came in.

"Are you okay?" Tsunade asked.

"I feel like my head is on fire," Naruto said. "I'm great."

"You really shouldn't have used that Rasenshuriken," Tsunade said as Naruto's eyes widened. "You severed your chakra network."

Naruto leaned his head against the wall and was silent.

"I've decided that you have earned the rank of jounin," Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded and Tsunade left.

"Naruto-" Hinata began.

"I'd like to be alone," Naruto said.

Hinata nodded and left and Naruto cursed himself for using the jutsu. He had been warned several times and shouldn't have done it. After a few minutes he stood and left. He went to Jiraiya's grave. He told Jiraiya about the results of the exam. Just as he was finishing his story a navy blue portal opened and an Anbu Black Ops ninja stepped through.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The ninja asked.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here to help," the ninja said. "You severed you chakra network right?"

"Yes," Naruto said.

The ninja stepped forward and set his hand on Naruto's forehead. There was a bright light and when it cleared Naruto felt stronger than ever. His eyes were also the same as Nagato's.

"You now have your Kekkei Genkai unlocked," the ninja said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"The ability to copy any other Kekkei Genkai in existence," the ninja said. "You will also now have Rinnegan."

"Cool," Naruto said. "How do I use it?"

"You will know within a few minutes," someone said behind Naruto.

Naruto spun around and saw Nagato. Nagato smirked and nodded.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"I came back when you got Rinnegan," Nagato said.

"You should find Konan," Naruto said.

Nagato nodded then put his hand on Naruto's forehead. There was another bright light and suddenly Naruto knew how to use Rinnegan. Naruto said his goodbyes then looked at his feet and began walking toward the village. When he got to his house Hinata was waiting. Naruto looked up at her and her eyes became dinner plates.

"You've got Rinnegan?" Hinata asked. "You've got jutsu again?"

"Some Anbu Black Ops guy gave me back my jutsu as well as the ability to copy any Kekkei Genkai," Naruto said.

Hinata made a hand sign and said, "Byakugan!"

The veins around her eyes began to stick out and When Naruto mirrored her his did the same. His eyes bleached white though so that they looked exactly like hers. They both went back to the way they were about a second before and Naruto asked her to teach him to use Gentle Fist.

"Sure," Hinata said.

They went into the house and Hinata went over the basics. When she was done he tried another Kekkei Genkai that he had always wanted. He held his hand out and a bone blade came out of his palm.

"Sweet!" Naruto said. "Ow!"

"Isn't that Kimimaro's ability?" Hinata asked.

"Yep," Naruto said. "I wonder..."

He trailed off and suddenly a crystal kunai knife appeared in his other hand.

"Sweet!" Naruto said. "I love my Kekkei Genkai."

Hinata smiled and Naruto let the crystal kunai disappear and the bone blade retracted into his hand without leaving a mark.

"Do you know who your new team will be?" Hinata asked.

"I intend to ask for a couple of specific people," Naruto said. "Do me a favor and cut you arm."

"What? Why?" Hinata asked.

"I want to try a Medical Ninjutsu," Naruto said.

She sighed and pulled out a kunai knife then mad a small cut on her arm. Naruto held his hand up and it began to glow green. He placed his hand on Hinata's arm and it healed.

"Too cool," Naruto said.

"Who are you going to ask for?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know yet," Naruto said cutting himself then healing it.

"Would you quit doing that?" Hinata finally said.

Naruto sighed and then reached up to his left shoulder. He pulled out a kunai made out of his bone and his arm hung limp for a moment until he healed himself by making a new bone and kept the kunai in the holster on his leg. He put the metal kunai in the pouch on the back of his belt. Someone knocked on the door and when Naruto answered Sakura practically fell over when she saw Naruto's eyes.

"You have-" Sakura began.

"I know," Naruto said.

He explained and Sakura told him that Tsunade wanted to see him about his new team. Then she left and began spreading the news about Naruto's new abilities. Naruto and Hinata went to Tsunade's office together so that she could help him get better at Medical Ninjutsu. When they got there he was fairly good at it.

"Did you send for me Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Quit calling me Granny or I won't give you the team I intend to," Tsunade said.

"What's the team?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade handed him a slip of paper and he read it. As he did his eyes got wider and Tsunade nodded.

"You'd actually give me all of them," Naruto said.

"Yes," Tsunade said.

"Thanks Gran...uh," Naruto caught himself. "Lady Tsunade."

"Much better," Tsunade said. "You're free to go collect you team. You've got exactly one week to train in you new abilities."

"How did you find out?" Naruto asked.

"Who do you think sent the Anbu Black Op?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto smirked and handed Hinata the list. Her eyes widened as well and she just stared at it. On it was Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Acimichi, Sai, and Kiba Inuzuka.

"Neji's a jounin," Hinata said.

"It's just for training I think," Naruto said.

They let and began rounding up the team. When they all met there only Neji seemed unexcited about training Naruto.

"There's no way you can learn so many different jutsu in a week," Neji said. "Especially the Byakugan."

Naruto made the hand sign and said, "Byakugan."

His eyes turned into Byakugan and Neji felt his mouth fall open in disbelief.

"You're mainly here to teach me to fight with them and to see chakra points," Naruto said.

"Why don't you have your girlfrie-" Neji began to say but was stopped when Naruto blasted him with Rinnegan.

Neji landed about a hundred yards away and got up after a second.

"That was about three thousandths my actual strength," Naruto said. "You want to see what full power can do?"

"I'm good," Neji said. "I'll train you."

They all left and traveled south toward the land of demons. Naruto had secretly also received a message that there was something wrong there. After a few hours of traveling they stopped for the night. Naruto started a camp fire with his Rinnegan and they all sat around it. Neji had set up the tents and Shikamaru and Choji had gone to sleep already. One by one the others all slowly went to bed until only Naruto and Hinata were left sitting next to each other.

"A couple days ago when I asked you if you meant it," Naruto said. "What did you think I would say?"

"I thought you would say that you didn't feel that way about me," Hinata said. "That you felt that way about Shion. I thought you would say that you didn't want to see me ever again."

"I would never say that," Naruto said. "The truth is I requested everyone on this team before I finished my exam."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because I love you," Naruto said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It just seemed like every time I tried someone interrupted and then you were leaving."

"Yeah," Hinata said. "Sorry about that."

Naruto hugged her and he hugged him back. After a minute he pulled back then kissed her. She kissed him back and one of his hands moved to the back of her head. After a couple seconds someone cleared their throat and Naruto pulled away. He turned his head and saw Neji smirking at him.

"What do you want now?" Naruto asked.

"To protect my cousin and to not have to train you," Neji said.

"You can go home if you want!" Naruto snapped. "I don't need your help! Hinata is at least as good as you are! No one is keeping you here!"

"I will," Neji said.

With that he stormed out of the camp and headed back toward the Leaf Village. Naruto suddenly realized that if Neji hadn't left there would have only been one empty tent. Naruto would have had to sleep with Hinata.

"So what's the real mission?" Hinata asked. "You're as good as Neji with Byakugan and you know that you can't learn to see chakra points. Plus you can see them."

"The real mission is to investigate a report of trouble in the Land of Demons," Naruto said. "I kept quiet about it because Granny Tsunade told me to but also because I wasn't told what the trouble was. I suspect Moryo."

"You mean the demon that nearly killed you last time?" Hinata asked.

"Bingo," Naruto said. "I'll blow him apart with a Rinnegan Rasengan this time."

"Why am I here?" Hinata asked.

"Because you're on my base team," Naruto said.

"Who with?" Hinata asked.

"Kiba and Bushy Brow," Naruto said.

"Lee?" Hinata asked. "But he's not even here."

"He's already in the Land of Demons," Naruto said. "I'm supposed to collect him when we get there."

"Okay," Hinata said. "I'm going to bed."

"You get Neji's tent," Naruto said.

Hinata looked around confused then realized that it was the only tent empty besides Naruto's. She went to bed and Naruto put his fire out. He was glad that his Rinnegan allowed him to see as well in the dark as in the light. He looked around and saw several monkeys staring at him. He also saw one shadow shooting through the trees. He sneezed loudly but convincingly and Kiba came out of his tent a moment later. He stood next to Naruto and handed him a tissue.

"Three surrounding the camp," Kiba said quietly. "They smell wrong. No, scratch that. They smell like demons and stone."

"Crap," Naruto said. "You sure there aren't any more?"

"Positive," Kiba said.

"I'll handle them," Naruto said. "You figure out a way to get everyone out safely."

"I'll handle it," a familiar voice said.

Naruto spun around and saw Gaara standing there. He had created a hole in the ground and Naruto could see a cavern below it.

"Make a hole in each tent and bring them into it," Naruto said.

"Kiba go back to bed," Naruto said.

Kiba nodded and left and Gaara dropped into the cavern then closed the hole. Naruto turned back around in time to dodge a stone spear. The spear was held by a stone statue that was part of the Ghost Army that was under the command of Moryo. Naruto grabbed the spear and pulled it out of the statue's hands. Then he spun around and drove it through the statue's face. Then he spun around and a second statue swung at his head with a stone sword. And Naruto heard a sword swinging at his head from behind as well. He threw himself sideways and the last statue's sword cut the second one in half. Naruto created a Rasengan and blew the last statue apart with it.

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked as she and the others ran down the huge tunnel that Gaara had created.

"Fighting three of Moryo's statues," Gaara said. "I just came from the Land of Demons. It's chaos."

"You let Naruto fight them alone?" Hinata asked.

"He's got Rinnegan now," Kiba said. "He'll tear those statue's apart no problem."

Just then Naruto smashed threw the ground in front of them with blood coming out of his ears and mouth.

"Ouch," Naruto said.

His hand began to glow green then his entire body. After a minute he climbed to his feet and wiped the blood off.

"Friggin' golems," Naruto said.

"Golem?" Gaara asked.

"Looks a lot like Shukaku," Naruto said.

"It's not me," Gaara said.

Just then a miniature version of the One-tailed Beast, Shukaku, dropped through the hole that Naruto had made and attacked Gaara. Before it could reach him Naruto used his Rinnegan to push it back about a foot but left a tiny crater on it's chest. Then Naruto threw a Rinnegan-charged Rasenshuriken at the tiny Shukaku. The Rasenshuriken got about a foot away then shrunk to the size it would be in comparison to the real Shukaku. When it hit the explosion filled the tunnel but didn't quite reach Naruto and the others. When it disappeared Shukaku had a hole through it's stomach but was still alive. Gaara held out his hand and made a fist and Shukaku was crumpled into a ball. Then unfolded and Naruto sighed.

"Good thing I still have the power I got when I fought Kurama," Naruto said.

Kurama was the Nine-tailed Fox. Naruto formed a Rasengan and then added some of the power he got from Kurama. The Rasengan turned red and Naruto threw it at Shukaku. It exploded on Shukaku and exploded so much that Naruto had to use his Rinnegan to keep himself and the others to be killed in the explosion. When the explosion cleared Shukaku was gone. Unfortunately so was the rest of the tunnel and everything in a mile radius of where Shukaku had been.

"That worked a little too well," Gaara said.

"I know right," Naruto said. "Collateral is fun though."

They walked out of the remains of the tunnel and continued toward the Land of Demons. When they got there they saw that Moryo had regained his true form already.

"Son of a..." Kiba trailed off and kicked a rock.

"We have to find Shion," Naruto said. "Only she can stop Moryo now."

"Agreed," Hinata said.

They moved quickly through the Land of Demons until they reached the Priestess's temple. There were kunai knives and arrows sticking out of everything. Naruto ran inside and saw that the inside was destroyed. Shion's head was in one corner and her body was in the middle of the room. Naruto knelt next to her body and rolled it over. There was a note tacked to it by a kunai and the bell that Naruto would need. He took the bell and the note.

"You're too late Naruto," Naruto read. "I've sealed the fat of the world. Let's see if your great Kurama can save you now. With no respect at all, Kimimaro."

"What?" Hinata said. "Let me see!"

Naruto gave her the paper and she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Kimimaro's hand writing and Hinata knew that Naruto had a score to settle with Kimimaro even before this.

"You're not going after him are you?" Hinata asked.

"After Moryo's gone yes," Naruto said.

They all heard something roar and Naruto sighed. They all turned and saw a giant creature covered in bone. It had two drill like hands and feet and the bone on the rest of its body looked like armor. It had bone spikes sticking out of its back. In all it stood about seven foot six.

"Hey Kimimaro," Naruto said. "Glad you're here. I've got a new score to settle with you now."

"I didn't do it!" Kimimaro said. "It was a sand clone of me."

"Sand clone?" Naruto asked looking at Gaara.

"I'm not the only one that can use sand clones you know," Gaara said.

"I'll let you live if you help us kill Moryo and whoever did this," Naruto said.

"Deal," Kimimaro said. "I came to request being allowed to join your village."

"You'd have to do something extremely good for our village to be allowed to join," Sai said.

"He's right," Naruto said. "You worked for Orochimaru. You would be killed on sight if you weren't in chains."

Kimimaro retracted his bones and walked forward. When he reached Naruto he put his hand on Naruto's forehead. There was a bright light and when it disappeared Naruto sighed.

"What is it with you people and using telepathy?" Naruto asked massaging his temples. "It friggin' hurts!"

"What did he do?" Hinata asked.

"He taught me to use his Kekkei Genkai," Naruto said.

Kimimaro turned and his bones grew back out. He also grew bone wings and leaped into the air. Then he was flying. What he didn't notice was that Naruto had been using Sharingan while Kimimaro grew the wings. Naruto made a couple changes and tried. He grew wings of his own but these were different. They were bat wings but had his skin. He tried them out and was able to fly easily and without any pain. Hinata looked jealous.

"Jealous?" Naruto asked while landing.

"Very," Hinata said.

Naruto flew over her and picked her up then flew outside. Once the others couldn't see them he stopped and put his hand on her forehead. His eyes began to glow navy blue and so did hers. After a minute both of their eyes stopped glowing and she looked stunned.

"How," Hinata said.

"Just try it," Naruto said.

She imagined herself with wings that looked exactly like his and suddenly the sprouted out of her back painlessly. She hugged him and he hugged her back. They flew back into the temple and the others looked jealous. Naruto had no intention of teaching them to do it and they knew it.

"Time to move," Naruto said.

All of them groaned except Sai who was drawing something.

"Super Beast Scroll, Wings!" Sai said.

Two giant bat wings shot off the page and attached to his back. Kiba pulled out a scroll and used a summoning jutsu. Akamaru appeared in front of him and he climbed on. Choji turned himself into a giant bowling ball. Sai used his jutsu again and a pair of wings attached to Shikamaru. Shikamaru tested his wings and was fairly good at them. With that done everyone left the temple and began traveling toward the smoke that was dominating the western horizon. They flew low so that they could keep an eye on Choji while making sure that Choji could see them. After a few hours they landed and Sai replaced him and Shikamaru's wings. Then they took off and began flying forward again. When they stopped for Sai to replace the wings again they were directly in Moryo's path. Naruto told the others to keep their distance while he fought Moryo alone. He pinned the bell to his shirt then flew into the air and got his first unobstructed view of Moryo. He had changed from the last time Naruto had fought him. Now he had the form of a giant humanoid with a dragon head. He still had purple skin and a lighter purple aura. He seemed short and slightly fat. Moryo opened his mouth and shot a sphere of pure chakra at a mountain which erupted into a volcano in seconds. Naruto sighed and flew at Moryo. A direct approach had nearly gotten him killed last time so this time he created crystals in the air and shot them at him like a chain gun. After a few minutes Naruto gave up on that and blasted Moryo with his Rinnegan but it had almost no effect. He created a Rasenshuriken and charged it with the power he got from Kurama. After his Rinnegan had recharged he charged his, now red, Rasenshuriken with it and it turned navy blue. Naruto suddenly felt his power jump to ten times it's previous power. The Rasenshuriken fuzed with his hand and a blinding flash shot out of it. When the light cleared everything was fixed and Moryo was badly burned. Unfortunately Naruto didn't know how to use the light again. He tried to create a Rasengan without a clone but instead of a Rasengan it was a sphere that was navy blue and had nothing swirling in it at all. Somehow he knew what it was. It was called an Aura Sphere and was exactly what he needed. He held the hand holding the Aura Sphere out so that the palm was facing Moryo. The Aura Sphere shot at Moryo and exploded like a Rasenshuriken but without the damage to the Chakra network. Instead the physical damage was far more than enough to kill any ninja instantly. Unfortunately Moryo wasn't any ninja.

The Aura Sphere blew his shoulder apart and his arm disintegrated. Naruto shot four more into Moryo through his shoulder. Naruto flew away, knowing how powerful the explosion would be. He found the others about a mile away and they all went another mile before the Aura Spheres exploded. When the Aura Spheres exploded Moryo landed everywhere but instantly reformed.

"What does it take to kill this guy?" Naruto asked.

"A sacrifice," Hinata said. "I have to go."

"What?" Naruto asked. "No!"

"She's right Naruto," Shikamaru said. "She's pure, you're not."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"She has only ever killed to protect the person she loved," Shikamaru said. "Meaning you."

"There has to be another way," Naruto said.

"There is," Sai said. "If someone that doesn't exist gives his life in an explosion Moryo will cease to exist."

"You can't blow yourself up if you don't exist," Naruto said.

"Anbu Black Ops don't exist," Sai said.

"No," Hinata said.

"It's Naruto's choice since he's the leader of the team," Sai said.

"Do you hear something?" Naruto asked.

They listened and heard someone screaming and all looked at Moryo. Rock Lee was beating the crap out of Moryo but it was barely affecting him. Naruto flew over and brought Lee back.

"You can't kill him Lee," Naruto said. "Give up."

"Who do you choose?" Sai asked.

"Can you make a big enough explosion to take out Moryo as well?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sai said opening his coat.

The seal carved into his skin was one that would explode like a nuke. It had more than enough power to take out Moryo and would definitely kill Sai.

"Do it," Naruto said.

Sai replaced his wings again then flew at Moryo. Hinata tried to stop him but Naruto caught her and they all left. About three minutes later Sai exploded and took Moryo with him.

THE END


	2. War's Casualties

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I do own some of Naruto's powers. I think you can figure out which.

* * *

"Sai!" Hinata shouted.

"It's too late!" Naruto said. "He's gone!"

Hinata began to sob into Naruto's shirt and collapsed to the ground. He knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why didn't you just let me do it?" Hinata asked.

"Because I couldn't stand to lose you," Naruto said.

She continued to cry for a few more minutes until someone appeared next to Naruto.

"That went well," Sai said.

"Is it over?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sai said.

"You're alive?" Hinata asked.

"You didn't really think I was just going to let him kill himself did you?" Naruto asked. "He said he had to kill himself, not that he had to die."

"Cheater," Hinata said.

Naruto helped her stand and all of them began to walk back toward the Leaf Village. About halfway there Naruto stopped them and a second later a log that was ten feet in diameter smashed against the cliff just in front of them. They all turned toward the place the log came from and all saw that Neji was stuck to a tree by crystal restraints. Naruto created a pair of kunai out of navy blue crystal and threw them at the restraints. All of the crystal shattered and Neji dropped to the ground.

"Nice to see you again...Guren," Naruto said.

"And here I thought you forgot me," Guren said stepping out from behind a tree.

"How's Yukimaru?" Naruto asked.

"He's safe," Guren said. "With Gozu."

"How is Gozu?" Naruto asked.

"Good," Guren said. "I see you finally found your Kekkei Genkai."

"You have no idea," Naruto said.

He closed his eyes then opened them with Sharingan, then Byakugan, then Rinnegan. Then he made a bone kunai, crystal kunai, and used Crystal Ice Mirrors.

"Impressive," Guren said. "Do you have Hidan's Kekkei Genkai?"

"You mean immortality?" Naruto said. "Haven't really had the sack to check."

"Good point," Guren said. "Are those bone kunai or those chakra blades better?"

"The bone kunai," Naruto said. "Oh, that reminds me."

He gave the chakra blades to Shikamaru.

"These should be yours anyway," Naruto said.

"You need training with my Kekkei Genkai," Guren said. "Hey Kimimaro. You look good for being four years dead."

"You look good for being seventy eight," Kimimaro said.

"You remembered," Guren said.

"Unfortunately I can't forget the time we spent married," Kimimaro said.

"Don't remind me," Guren said.

"You going to train me or not?" Naruto asked.

"When we get back to the Leaf Village," Guren said.

"What about Gozu and Yukimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Their on their way," Guren said.

"Okay then," Naruto said.

"We don't really trust someone that used to work for Orochimaru do we?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, we do," Naruto said. "Because she helped me stop Orochimaru from using Yukimaru."

They all dropped the subject and began to make their way back to the leaf village. After a few hours it was getting dark so Naruto used his Rinnegan to start a fire. The moment he was finished Konan and Nagato appeared next to it.

"You use it very freely," Nagato said.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"Just commenting," Nagato said.

"We don't actually trust Pein do we?" Neji asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "Because he saved everyone he killed in Konoha."

"Not Jiraiya," Neji said.

"He didn't kill Jiraiya in Konoha did he?" Naruto asked.

"Well, no," Neji said.

"Exactly," Naruto said. "I will still need to put Nagato in handcuffs so that no one tries to attack him."

Nagato nodded and walked over. Naruto noticed that he had removed all of the spikes from his back. Naruto put handcuffs on Nagato and then everyone continued toward the Leaf Village. This time they all flew. When they finally reached the village they were let in but more than a few people gave suspicious looks at the extras they had picked up. When they got to Tsunade's office she nearly had a heart attack at the sight of Nagato and Konan.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade asked.

"All of the extras want to join the village," Naruto said. "All of them are trust worthy. Kimimaro is the only one that hasn't been tested much. He did help us stop Moryo though."

"Good," Tsunade said. "What about the Priestess?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Shion was beheaded by a sand clone," Naruto said. "But it wasn't Gaara."

"You want to join the village too Gaara?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Gaara asked. "I just don't trust Kimimaro. He did kill my father after all."

"Sorry," Kimimaro said. "I know that probably doesn't mean much to you."

"Guren!" Someone suddenly called from outside.

"Yukimaru's here," Guren said.

She jumped out the window and landed next to Yukimaru.

"Hey Yukimaru," Guren said.

"Hey," Naruto said landing next to Guren.

"Hi," Yukimaru said. "It's been a while."

"Sure has," Naruto said. "I gotta go though, let's go Guren."

"Right," Guren said.

They went back to Tsunade's office and saw that she was getting impatient.

"You'll never change will you Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Don't know," Naruto said.

"They can all stay," Tsunade said.

All of them sighed in relief except Nagato who looked scared.

"What's wrong Nagato?" Naruto asked.

"He's here," Nagato said.

"Who?" Tsunade said.

Just then a cat landed on the window sill. Nagato screamed like a girl and ran off followed by Konan. Naruto watched them leave then turned to the cat and saw that it had gone from white to black and now had huge claws and red eyes. He blasted it with his Rinnegan but nothing happened to it even though the entire wall was blown away. He created a bone Shuriken and threw it at the cat but it just exploded against it. Naruto created a Rasengan charged with Rinnegan and nine tails chakra. He took a step to attack the cat but suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by crystal chains. The crystals disappeared and Naruto landed on his knees.

"What gives?" Naruto asked Guren.

"That is no ordinary cat," Guren said. "And your attack would have been useless. You would have gotten yourself killed."

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's not natural," Guren said. "I don't know what it is because any other creature would have been blown away by Rinnegan, even a ghost or demon."

"Great," Naruto said. "Two of the things I'm most afraid of."

"And the other?" Sakura asked.

"None of your business," Naruto said.

Naruto created a Rasenshuriken and charged it with Rinnegan and nine tails chakra. He sprinted forward and jumped over the crystal chains that tried to stop him.

"Die!" Naruto said smashing the Rasenshuriken against the cat.

The cat was shot fifty miles away where the Rasenshuriken exploded. When the smoke cleared Naruto's Byakugan allowed him to see that the cat wasn't even bruised. He growled in frustration and annoyance then grew wings and created a Jade Crystal Blade on his arm and flew at the cat. The cat leaped up off the ground and grew raven wings. It also grew until it was the size of a fifteen year old Saint Bernard. Its claws were now the size of Naruto's forearm and Naruto could see poison dripping off them.

"Bring it on!" Naruto said.

Naruto dodged the claws and slashed at the cat with his blade but it smashed. Then the cat's tail mashed Naruto into the ground. He stood and saw the tail splitting into several. After a couple seconds Naruto could clearly see eleven. He jumped up and sprinted away from the village and just as he had planned the cat followed. After a few miles Naruto began to focus on his nine tails chakra. After a moment he tapped into it and began to glow gold. His seal became black and was clearly visable against his gold aura. He spun around and caught the cat's paws less than a foot away from his face. He smashed his knee into the cat's chest then threw it into a tree which fell on it. The cat stood and growled at Naruto. He snapped his neck and created a Rasenshuriken charged with Rinnegan then the nine tails chakra. The Rasenshuriken turned gold and Naruto went into Sage Mode. He charged the Rasenshuriken with all of the natural energy he had gathered and the Rasenshuriken turned blindingly white. Naruto ran at full speed at the cat then jumped over it so it would go away from the village. Then he smashed the Rasenshuriken on the cat's side and it flew away and into orbit. Then the Rasenshuriken exploded in a giant blindingly white sphere. Naruto could still see the cat get blown into a million pieces.

"Naruto!" Hinata called.

"Here," Naruto called back.

When Hinata got there Naruto explained what the cat had actually been and Hinata had told Naruto that it was one of three. The other two were both attacking the sand village. Naruto went back to normal and collapsed from exhaustion. Hinata carried him back to the village where Tsunade, Ino, and Sakura healed him. When he was fully healed he went into sage mode then tapped into his nine tails chakra again. He began to glow gold again and suddenly had a vision of his father using a Ninjutsu to teleport. He smirked and made the hand signs. Before he could say anything he teleported to the leaf village. He found himself on top of the Kazekage's house. He could see one cat tearing up the western side of the village. The eastern side was being destroyed by a mass of paws, claws, tails, and teeth. Naruto decided that he would only be able to attack successfully once so he should leave the easy target for last. He went west and grabbed the cat by the throat then threw it toward the other creature. He created the same Rasenshuriken he had used on the first cat and shot it at his target. The Rasenshuriken hit the cat and took him directly toward the mass. About a second before it hit it the mass grew legs and it leapt a thousand feet in the air. The Rasenshuriken exploded and blew all of the excess pieces of the mass away. Naruto turned back to normal and dropped to one knee. What landed on the ground was the last thing Naruto expected.

"Mom?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Hello Naruto," Naruto's mother, Kushina, said.

Naruto took a step forward and Kushina's face contorted into the freakiest expression Naruto had ever seen. Then fur grew out of her skin all over the place. She hunched over on her hands and toes then morphed into a wolf the size of a fully grown work horse.

"Don't do this," Naruto said.

Kushina drew back to ready herself for an attack and Naruto stood. Kushina leapt at Naruto but was blocked by a wall of sand.

"Can't fight this thing for long," Gaara said. "I suggest you find a way to recover your strength."

Naruto pulled out a small, rectangular, plastic box that was divided into three sections. In each was a food pill. They were the same kind that Choji had used to fight Jirobo. He had used the first two to fight Tobi the last time they met. Naruto had still been unable to beat him. Naruto pulled out the red pill and threw the container away. He cracked his neck and smirked.

"Looks like it's time to see if I really do have Hidan's immortality," Naruto said as he ate the pill.

The pain was unbelievable. Naruto felt like he was being torn apart at the seams. He felt his chakra levels shoot through the roof for both him and the Nine-tailed Fox. When both were full Naruto knew he had just enough left to blast Kushina with a Rasenshuriken as strong as the other two. He created it and was surprised that it was navy blue. He drew his hand back to throw it and Kushina turned and began to run. Naruto teleported in front of her and dropped to the floor as Kushina leapt over him. Naruto smashed the Rasenshuriken into Kushina's stomach and she was launched a thousand into the air and the Rasenshuriken exploded. Naruto was back to his normal level of chakra and wasn't even a little injured.

"Not what I was expecting to do but I'll take it," Naruto said.

"How did you do that?" Gaara asked.

"Really effective food pill," Naruto said.

He closed his eyes and teleported back to the Leaf Village. The moment he got there Sakura punched him out of Tsunade's office and he landed outside the village. She landed next to him.

"Where the heck did you go?" Sakura asked.

"The Hidden Sand Village," Naruto said. "I had to save it from my mother and another cat thing."

"Wait," Sakura said. "Your mother was there?"

"Was being the key word," Naruto said. "Now she's spread halfway between here and the sound village."

"Ouch," Sakura said.

"Right," Naruto said. "I had to use the red pill."

"The what?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing," Naruto said.

He teleported back to Tsunade's office and was greeted with Ino's fist. It only made him stumble back a bit.

"Thank God you aren't as strong as Sakura," Naruto said.

"Why didn't you even wait to say goodbye?" Ino asked.

"This is a Genjutsu isn't it?" Naruto asked. "I'm trippin' balls on a Genjutsu."

"Close," a Naruto said from behind Ino. "Usually you're awake when Genjutsus affect you."

"I'm out cold?" Naruto asked.

"How?" The other Naruto guessed. "You used the red pill and thought that it barely affected you? Seriously?"

The real Naruto suddenly remembered that he collapsed after he hit Kushina with the Rasenshuriken. Then he fell off the building. Sakura's punch was him smashing on the ground and Ino's was him bouncing and then landing for the last time.

Everything around Naruto faded to white and he collapsed to his knees. He could suddenly feel all the exhaustion that came with using the red pill. He knew he was lucky to have survived at all. Suddenly he could hear distorted voices. He recognized Gaara's, Temari's, and Kankuro's. He didn't recognize the others but Gaara was shouting orders and suddenly Naruto could hear explosions. He began to see very blurry images appear around him. Eventually it cleared up and he found himself surrounded by sand ninja and Gaara was trying to fight three Sasukes. Gaara managed to hit two and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto realized that they were Shadow clones. Naruto tried to move but his whole body felt like it was on fire. Then Sasuke was next to Naruto and healing him. After a second he grabbed Naruto and threw him over his shoulder then began running with him.

"I hate using Shadow clones," Sasuke said. "I'm terrible at it."

After a few miles Sasuke stopped and healed Naruto enough for Naruto to stand. Naruto struggled to his feet then glared at Sasuke.

"Why didn't you come home?" Naruto asked.

"I couldn't," Sasuke said. "I had to finish Tobi off."

"I'll do that," Naruto said.

"No," Sasuke said. "It's over. I quit trying to fight him. I'm coming home."

"Finally," Naruto said.

Just then Gaara appeared and pulled out a kunai. Before he could do anything Naruto placed himself in front of Sasuke.

"He's not an enemy," Naruto said.

"He worked with Tobi," Gaara reminded him.

"He's done," Naruto said. "He's returning to the Leaf with me."

Gaara was silent for a moment then nodded. Naruto glared at Sasuke for a moment then smiled and they went back to the Leaf Village. When the got there it was chaos. Every building had been destroyed. There were signs of deaths everywhere but there was no way to tell who had died. The sings were that every wall was covered in scorch marks except where someone had been standing. Naruto ran into the village and found a kunai laying on the ground. It wouldn't mean anything if it weren't for the fact that it had Konohamaru written on the handle. Naruto had made the kunai for Konohamaru himself.

Naruto stood and looked around. There was no sign of whatever had destroyed the village and there was no sign of survivors. He ran to to Tsunade's office but there was only a crater left. Next he went to the Hyuga residence and found the first body. It was Hiashi Hyuga, Naruto's father.

"Sir," Naruto said kneeling next to him.

"They...took...her," Hiashi said. "To...the land...of...Uzushiogakure."

"Uzushiogakure?" Naruto said. "The Uzumaki clan?"

"They were destroyed years ago," Sasuke said walking up behind Naruto.

"Where's everyone else?" Naruto asked Hiashi.

"They...all...died," Hiashi said. "Except...Neji...and...Sakura."

Naruto healed Hiashi when he remembered that he was a medical ninja.

"Thank you," Hiashi said. "Hinata was killed trying to protect Lady Tsunade. Neji was forced to retreat and as a result Sakura and Lady Tsunade were taken hostage."

"Hinata's gone?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hiashi said. "She was blown away."

"Not quite," Hinata said stepping out from behind a tree. "My father was a sleeper agent. He tried to kill me but left without finishing the job. Ino saved me but then died fighting them."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"The Uzumaki Clan," Hinata said. "They've all been revived by Tobi. Even Nagato is back."

"I know," Naruto said. "He showed me how to use the Rinnegan."

"He must have been good at first but now he's a supercharged, Rinnegan-happy Wolverine," Hinata said.

"What about Konan?" Naruto asked.

"No idea," Hinata said.

"Who else is there?" Naruto asked.

"Karin, Kushina, Minato, and Mito," Hinata said.

"Karin is locked up in the Southern Hideout," Sasuke said.

"I blew Kushina away in the Sand Village," Naruto said. "Nagato left to find Konan, and Minato is my father."

"All of them helped destroy the village," Hinata said.

Naruto cracked his neck and said, "I guess we're going to the Southern Hideout."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"To get the real Karin to help us find the real Nagato," Naruto said.

"Fine," Sasuke said. "I've been trying to think of a reason to free her anyway."

"Why not just because you like her?" Naruto asked.

He suddenly ducked as Sasuke swung his sword at Naruto's neck.

"I do not!" Sasuke said.

"Fine," Naruto said. "Jeez!"

The three of them were about to leave when Naruto remembered Hiashi and blew him up with his Rinnegan. They got to the edge of the village when a huge hole in the ground opened and Gaara came out followed by most of the village. Sakura saw Sasuke and ran over.

"You're home!" She said hugging him.

He looked at Kakashi who nodded and told Sakura to go count the casualties. Naruto suddenly had an idea and grew his wings. Then he flew into the air and made a few hand sings. Then he held one hand out to the village and a blinding light shot out of his hand and enveloped the entire village. When the light faded everything was restored along with the dead. Only Hiashi was still dead. Naruto began to fall but Hinata grew her own wings and flew up to catch him. Sakura healed him and a moment later he woke up.

"I thought the Uzumaki Clan had you," Naruto said.

"Gaara saved me but they still took Lady Tsunade," Sakura said.

"How did you save so many?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"I took them underground while the creatures were attacking the village," Gaara said. "They are definitely not human."

After a few minutes Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Gaara, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kankuro, Temari, and Sora all began to travel toward the Southern Hideout. Along the way they met up with Suigetsu and Jugo.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu said. "Got a new team?"

"We could use your help," Sasuke said. "And your instincts Jugo. Aimed at our enemies of course."

"Sure," Suigetsu said.

"I'll try," Jugo said.

They all continued and after a few minutes Suigetsu and Jugo were laughing along with the rest of the team.

"That certainly didn't take long," Naruto said.

"Nope," Sasuke said.

"How much farther?" Naruto asked.

"Not much," Sasuke said.

They reached water and began sprinting across the top as fast as they could. Within minutes they reached the Southern Hideout. They went inside and found Karin sitting in the only intact cell.

"Ready to get out?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke!" Karin said. "Get me out of here!"

Sasuke pulled out his sword but before he could do anything Naruto grew a bone blade out of his palm and destroyed the bars in one swing.

"If you're gonna swing swing," Naruto said.

"You didn't give me the chance," Sasuke said.

"You think our new enemies will?" Naruto said. "You think Tobi will?"

"He's got a point," Karin said walking over to Sasuke.

She hugged him and he hugged her back. After a moment she pulled away and Naruto filled her in and gave her the same paper flower that Konan had given Naruto to put of Jiraiya's grave.

"I'm not a dog you know," Karin said.

"Figured it'd help if you knew what to look for," Naruto said.

Karin glared at him then closed her eyes. A moment later she gave the flower back.

"She and Nagato are in the land of stone in the ruins of the old capital," Karin said.

"Good," Naruto said. "Nagato will be helpful."

"You coming with us?" Sasuke asked.

"Why not?" Karin said.

They all went outside and found the Three-tailed Beast waiting for them. Naruto sighed and blasted it with Rinnegan but nothing happened.

"Son of a-" Naruto began but was cut off by the Three-tailed Beast roaring.

Naruto grew wings and Then tapped into his nine tails chakra and went into Sage Mode. Then he flew into the air and charged a Rasenshuriken. He flew up to the eye and smirked then smashed the Rasenshuriken against the eye. It exploded and sent him flying but Hinata caught him. Naruto stood when she landed and healed himself.

"What gives?" Naruto said. "That's never happened before?"

"It exploded early because it couldn't go any farther," Sasuke said. "That thing is strong."

When the smoke had finally cleared they saw that the Three-tailed Beast had turned to stone. Naruto blasted it with his Rinnegan again and this time it exploded into a million pieces.

Everyone began running toward the mainland and after a few minutes reached the main land and continued to run toward the land of stone. A couple days later they reached it and Karin led them to a cave. The moment Naruto entered the cave he shot off his Rinnegan and blocked Nagato's.

"Naruto!" Nagato said. "Thank God it's you!"

"You were expecting the cat?" Naruto guessed.

"More or less," Nagato said. "Every Uzumaki that has ever lived has a copy that's actually like the cat!"

"We need your help to fight them," Naruto said.

"No!" Nagato said.

"All you'll be doing is making sure I don't run out of Chakra," Naruto said.

"Nagato he needs your help and you know it!" Konan said.

"I can't leave you unprotected!" Nagato said.

Konan walked over to Nagato and kissed him. Then she pulled away and smiled.

"I'm going with him," Konan said.

"No," Nagato said.

"He needs us both," Konan said.

"Fine," Nagato said. "Just stay away from the front line."

"I'm the front line," Naruto said. "No one else is going to fight."

Nagato nodded and the group began to head toward Uzushiogakure. When they were a mile away they found themselves on the edge of a giant crater that extended five miles. All of the jounin from the Leaf and Sand Villages were dead. Naruto used the same jutsu that he used on the Leaf Village and revived all of them. Naruto landed next to Nagato and dropped to one knee. Nagato put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and transferred some chakra to him. Naruto stood and cracked his neck. Suddenly there werefive3 creatures there. Naruto got ready to attack the usual way but stopped when a second Naruto stepped out from behind the wolverine. It was the same in every way but his outfit was red instead of orange.

"I see," Naruto said. "So I was right after all. They were using that much chakra to destroy things but everything destroyed was turned into chakra and transferred into their newest recruit."

"Not bad, for a kid," the other Naruto said. "Call me the sage of the nine tails."

"You don't have the nine tails inside you," Naruto said.

"Sure I do," the sage said.

He smirked and began to glow gold. The seal that Naruto also had turned black and was clearly the same. Naruto felt his mouth drop open and clenched his fists.

"Explains why they needed so much," Naruto said. "Can I call you Naruko?"

"Sure," Naruko said. "And when I kill you I'll pee on your grave for making jokes at me."

Naruko shot at Naruto faster than the others could see and tried to punch Naruto but Naruto simply caught the fist creating a sonic boom. Naruto and Naruko began to fight and after a few minutes it became clear that neither was stronger than the other. Naruto continued to fight Naruko even though he could hear the others trying to fight as well. Naruto and Naruko moved farther and farther from the others until they could no longer hear the other battles.

"Let's stop playing weak shall we?" Naruto said.

Naruko smirked and stopped glowing but was stronger than ever. Naruto did the same but his eyes became a mix of Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan. They were divided into fourths and the forth section was the color of his own eye but was glowing navy blue. Moment later his entire body was covered with the Nine tails cloak up to three tails but then the cloak turned navy blue and began to heal him instead of hurt him.

"Gotta love Aura," Naruto said.

He charged at Naruko who had become covered by the nine tails cloak up to three tails but his didn't change. Naruto and Naruko began to fight and it was obvious that Naruto was stronger. Naruko tried to punch Naruto but Naruto caught his fist then smashed him into the ground. Then Naruto threw him into the air and jumped after him. Naruto smashed his knee into Naruko's chest and collapsed his ribcage. Then Naruto threw Naruko back to the ground and created a crater. Tobi suddenly appeared and attacked Naruto but Naruto caught Tobi by the hands and tore him in half. Then Naruto threw Tobi to the ground next to Naruko and flew back to his friends.

Nagato was fighting himself with the help of Sasuke and Gaara. Karin was working as a healer while her clone was fighting Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru. Kushina was fighting Tenten and Kankuro. Mito was fighting Temari and Shikamaru. Minato was fighting Sai, Rock Lee, and Sora. The others were healing anyone that was injured.

Naruto knew that it would be difficult for any of them to win so he went to Karin's clone first. He tore its head off and threw it at Mito's clone. The head went all the way through and both clones exploded. No one was injured so Naruto went after his mother. He grabbed her by the hair but she turned into the same wolf Naruto had fought in the Sand Village. Naruto created a spear from the bones in his left arm and drove it through her heart. His bones regrew and Naruto lifted Kushina up by the spear. The he threw her and the spear at Minato and it went through his head. Nagato's clone suddenly appeared next to Naruto and began slashing at him with claws the size of a Katana's blade. Nothing happened except for the fact that the claws shattered. Naruto grabbed Nagato's clone by the neck then squeezed and blood exploded out of it. Naruto dropped the corpse and suddenly all of the clones' chakra shot up the hill and into the waiting Naruko. Naruko was now surrounded by a gold version of the nine tails cloak. Naruto realized that Naruko had absorbed Tobi's chakra and sighed.

"Everyone get out of here," Naruto said.

"What?" Hinata said. "Not without you."

Naruto made one hand sign and Hinata passed out. Sasuke caught her.

"Everyone leave now," Naruto said. Get back to the village and stay there until it's over. I'll make sure Naruko is finished."

Everyone left except Tsunade who seemed to be in shock. Naruto made two hand signs and a bright light shot out of his eyes. When it faded Tsunade was as young as she looked and Jiraiya was standing next to her and was the same age.

"Hey pervy sage," Naruto said. "Glad you made it."

"You shouldn't do this Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"Why?" Naruto said. "No one else will ever be strong enough to stop him. Take care of her for me Tsunade."

"I will," Tsunade said.

Naruto tossed her a food pill and told her to give it to Hinata. Tsunade nodded and left.

"There are two others heading to the village," Naruto said. "When they get there Kakashi will get one surprise which is them and another that is going to take place when they see him."

"Got it," Jiraiya said.

"One more thing," Naruto said. "Tell Hinata I'm sorry."

"Of course," Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya left and Naruto turned back to Naruko. Naruko sprinted at Naruto and was faster than Naruto. Naruto blocked the punch but then Naruko kicked him in the ribs and broke three. Naruto stood and bit his thumb causing it to bleed. Then he made a couple hand signs and summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

"Sorry to have to put you two in danger but I need your help," Naruto said.

"No problem Naruto," Gamakichi said.

Naruto climbed onto Gamakichi and Gamatatsu's backs and put his hands on their shoulders. They both inhaled then they spit as Naruto channeled his chakra into them. Gamakichi released a stream of pure white flame and Gamatatsu released his usual Toad Water Pistol but it was far more effective. Naruko just stood there as the two attacks hit him and when they cleared he wasn't even injured. Naruto let Gamakichi and Gamatatsu leave and created a Rasenshuriken. He charged it with his Natural energy, then his Rinnegan, then his Sharingan, then Byakugan, then his nine tails chakra. His nine tails cloak moved to his hand then covered the Rasenshuriken then fuzed with it. All of the extra chakra he had moved into the Rasenshuriken. After another moment he charged it with all of the power he had that wasn't chakra. It was Aura and he knew that it was dangerous to use in the smallest amounts. He was using enough to destroy an entire planet. In addition to the chakra and Natural energy already in the Rasenshuriken he knew he would need to use his father's signature jutsu to not destroy the world. Naruko charged at Naruto and tried to punch him but Naruto ducked under the attack and grabbed his arm. Then Naruto teleported to the outside planet of the Galaxy. He used the last of his Aura to ensure that the planet would grow back in a couple seconds after destruction. Then he smashed the attack that he had decided to call and Aura Sphere into Naruko's face. The explosion was visible in the Hidden Leaf Village despite the fact that it was broad daylight. It was brighter than the sun and when it cleared they all knew it was over and that Naruto was gone. Everyone cried, even Sasuke and Gaara.

About five minutes later the final gift that Naruto gave arrived. Obito and Rin both arrived at the village. The moment they and Kakashi saw each other Kakashi turned into a teenager again. They were all the same age. The Uchiha Clan was revived as well. Then the gifts were done. The next day they held Naruto's funeral. Hinata didn't go because she had locked herself in her room and was crying her eyes out for the next week.

When Hinata finally went to the memorial stone to say goodbye to Naruto she found Sakura doing the same.

"He once said he wanted to have his name on this stone," Sakura said. "I guess he got his wish."

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters but still own Naruto's extra powers. I think you probably know which by now.

* * *

The New Uzumaki Clan

Hinata sat down in the field and looked up. She had gotten a letter tied to a meteorite a month ago. It was in Naruto's handwriting and had said that he missed her but would be back soon. Ever since then she had come to the field to wait. The field was about fifty yards across and was a perfect circle. Naruto had supposedly died over a year ago. Hinata had gotten a food pill from Tsunade that had given her all the powers Naruto had had. She was good at using them but nowhere near as good as Naruto had been. Sasuke had moved back in with his clan and had quickly become a cheerful happy guy, in comparison at least. He and Karin had begun to date and Sakura was ticked. Neji and Tenten had also hooked up. Ino and Sai were together as were Sakura and Rock Lee. Shikamaru hooked up with Temari. Obito and Rin hooked up as well. It seemed to Hinata that she was the only one that wasn't getting a happy ending. She missed Naruto more than she cared about being alive.

"You're here again huh?" Neji asked stepping into the field.

"Where else would I be on my day off?" Hinata asked.

"It's not your day off anymore," Neji said. "A meteor has crashed into the Sand village and their being overrun by monsters. They need you special help."

"I don't care," Hinata said.

"A second is expected to hit by the time you get there," Neji said. "It's got chakra."

"Who's?" Hinata asked.

"Go see for yourself," Neji said.

Hinata stood then grew wings and began to fly toward the Sand Village. After a few hours she arrived at the village just as a flash of orange hit the ground in the middle of the village. Hinata flew over and saw that it was a blonde boy with an orange and black jumpsuit and a bone kunai in his hand.

"NARUTO!" Hinata shouted flying over to him.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said. "Guess I didn't slow down quite enough huh?"

He healed himself and together they stood to fight off the monsters that weren't there at all.

"I've been following these things for a month and now they give me the slip," Naruto said.

"The village was swarming with them a second ago," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and then hugged Hinata.

"I missed you," Naruto said.

"I missed you too," Hinata said. "I think there are a few people back home who will want to see you."

"Agreed," Naruto said.

He pulled away and took her hand then teleported back to the woods just outside the village.

"I'm going to go see how long it takes for someone to notice me," Naruto said.

He teleported to the top of a radio antenna and just stood there. Hinata walked into the village and tried to look depressed but wasn't very good at it.

"You look happy," Shikamaru said as he and Temari passed. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing," Hinata said.

After a few minutes she jumped onto a rooftop and saw Naruto clones jumping around on the roofs in front of her. Somehow no one on the streets noticed. Then one of the clones slipped and fell and faded away instead of exploding. Someone still saw it and screamed. Then began to cheer and after a second quieted down. Hinata went to the radio antenna and Naruto told her to sabotage it. She did and within minutes Sai showed up to fix it.

"Hinata?" Sai said. "What are you doing here?"

"You work for the radio company?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Sai said. "When peace started I decided to give up being a ninja and instead try to help people."

Sai looked up while lost in thought and suddenly got a huge grin when he finally saw Naruto.

"Shh," Hinata said. "We want to see how long it will take for everyone to notice."

"I won't say a word," Sai said.

He fixed the antenna then went back inside. Hinata sent a shadow clone to the Hokage residence to tell Tsunade about Naruto's true fate. Tsunade got excited but agreed to not tell anyone except Jiraiya and he agreed to the same. A moment later Hinata's clone was released and Hinata was pleased with their promises.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba said. "Why do you smell like..."

Kiba trailed off and his eyes drifted up. He smirked when he saw Naruto and Hinata told him not to tell. Kiba agreed and left. About a minute later Rock Lee showed up and glared at Hinata.

"You liar!" Lee said.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"The statue was not light!" Lee said.

Hinata had told Lee to move the statue of Naruto to the left earlier then had left.

"I said it looked light," Hinata said.

Just then Tenten showed up with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Is it true?" Sasuke asked.

"Lee," Hinata said. "Can you go get me some new paper bombs?"

Lee ran off and Hinata looked back at the others.

"Is what true?" Hinata asked.

"Is Naruto back?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think so," Hinata said. "I think I'd feel it if he was."

"Then who's that?" Sasuke asked pointing at Naruto.

"That's Naruto," Hinata said.

Sakura punched the antenna and it fell over. Naruto landed on his feet next to Hinata and just shook his head.

"What...how...why..." Sai tried to speak. "That's it, I quit. They can fix it themselves. Hey Naruto."

Naruto teleported to the top of his statue and leaned against the head. When someone noticed him he would hold his finger up to his lips and they would nod slightly and look away. After a couple minutes of this an Anbu Black Op rose out of the statue's other shoulder.

"Nice to see you again Naruto," the Anbu Black Op said.

"Thanks," Naruto said. "How'd you like your gifts...Kakashi?"

"Thank you," Kakashi said. "I am glad to be able to be with my friends again and am glad that I am their age again."

"Anything interesting happen that I should know about?" Naruto asked.

"I'll fill you in in a little while," Kakashi said. "I think you and Hinata should become Anbu Black Ops. It would suit you both well."

"I'll ask her about it," Naruto said. "Is my house still empty?"

"No," Kakashi said. "It's exactly the way you left it."

"Cool," Naruto said. "I'm bored."

He created a fire work and set it off.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Kakashi asked.

"You can learn a lot in a year when you have nothing better to do," Naruto said.

Everyone was now staring open mouthed at him.

"Hey," Naruto said.

Everyone began to cheer and a couple seconds later all of Naruto's friends were there and cheering with the rest. Naruto teleported to the Sand village and dropped in to see Gaara.

"Hay Gaara," Naruto said.

Gaara pulled out a kunai knife and threw it at Naruto. Naruto caught it and turned it into crystal.

"Is that really nice?" Naruto asked. "Especially when I brought you a present."

"What present?" Gaara asked.

Naruto tossed him a food pill and Gaara stared at it.

"Eat it and sand will protect you again but without you having to carry Shukaku around," Naruto said.

Gaara ate the pill and Naruto threw the kunai back at Gaara. Sand rushed up and stopped the kunai before it reached Gaara.

"Thank you Naruto," Gaara said. "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he teleported back to the Leaf Village.

Everyone began cheering again seeing that he had learned a new jutsu and when they finally quieted down Naruto made his way to Tsunade's office.

"Ah," Tsunade said. "There you are Naruto."

"Hey Lady Tsunade," Naruto said.

"Good to see you Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"Hey Pervy Sage," Naruto said.

"Please stop calling me that," Jiraiya said.

"Do you still conduct your research?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Jiraiya said.

"Then you're still Pervy Sage to me," Naruto said.

"Where's Hinata?" Jiraiya asked.

"Last time I saw her she was by the radio tower," Naruto said.

"Here I am," Hinata said walking in. "Sorry I'm late, there's a huge crowd outside."

"So there is," Tsunade said looking out the window. "I can't even see the ground."

"Did Kakashi speak with either of you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Me," Naruto said.

"Me too," Hinata said. "He thinks we should become Anbu Black Ops."

"I agree," Jiraiya said. "I think it would be good for you two."

"It's up to you Hinata," Naruto said.

"I want to," Hinata said.

"Then we will," Naruto said.

"Good," Tsunade said. "Now back to the matter at hand. There was a Ten Tails sighting on the border of the Land of Fire. We could handle it normally but I think you should handle this one personally."

"Sure," Naruto said.

"I'll help," Hinata said.

"He'll need it," Tsunade said. "There was also a Zero Tails sighting in the same area."

They both nodded and turned to leave but before they could two Anbu Black Ops rose out of the floor in front of them.

"We're going with you to see if you have what it takes to join our ranks," One said.

"I'm going more for backup," Kakashi said.

"Cool," Naruto said. "That should be fun."

Naruto realized that he was tall enough to use Kakashi's head as an armrest. He walked over and put his arms across the top of Kakashi's head and heard Kakashi make a Chidori. He stepped back and smirked. Kakashi realized that Naruto had been using Sharingan to copy his Chidori. Naruto made his own and Kakashi whistled.

"Not bad," Kakashi said. "You make a good copy ninja."

Naruto let his Chidori disappear and turned back to Tsunade.

"We can leave whenever," Naruto said.

"Then take a few minutes to let Kakashi catch you up on what's changed and to get your weapons upgraded," Tsunade said.

Kakashi told Naruto about all of the couples then about the new weapon designs. No real upgrades were made but a lot things did change. The laws also changed. A ninja was now legally allowed to abandon a mission as long as they had a good reason. Naruto didn't really see the difference since that law was never enforced anyway. When they got to the armory Naruto handed over all of his normal weapons including the paper bombs. Then he looked at the new weapons. The kunai knives were longer by an inch and had an assortment of jutsus carved into the handles and blades. The paper bombs had more powerful explosive seals on them. Naruto pulled out his bone kunai and made it longer then put it back. He picked up a sword that was very familiar and suddenly felt nostalgic.

"Temujin," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah," Kakashi said. "He's here."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hinata said. "He got here a couple weeks ago. That's an exact replica of his sword."

"Wish I knew how to use a sword," Naruto said.

"I'll show you," Kakashi said. "You'll learn quickly with your Sharingan."

Naruto nodded and took a sword. Then he made a single hand sign and it glowed navy blue for a second then the light faded and he put it in its sheath. He strung it diagonally over his back so that the hilt was by his right shoulder. He picked up a kunai and pulled out his sword. Then he swung his sword slowly and cut the kunai's blade in half like butter.

"Perfect," Naruto said. "I wonder which would win between this and Sasuke's sword."

"Let's find out," Sasuke said.

Naruto spun around and saw Sasuke holding up his sword. Naruto smiled and both swung their swords. When the swords hit it was like there was nothing special about them at all.

"Perfect," Naruto said.

"Agreed," Sasuke said.

"How's Karin?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, uh, she's fine," Sasuke said blushing.

"Anything interesting happen after I left?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Um, no," Sasuke said turning scarlet.

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Positive," Sasuke said turning to leave.

"So you two aren't together?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"That's all you wanted to know?" Sasuke asked. "Jeez, you're pathetic."

"What did you think I wanted to know?" Naruto asked. "If you two had slept together?"

Sasuke turned scarlet again and couldn't think of anything to say so he simply turned and left.

"Okay then," Naruto said. "Can we go now?"

"Sure," Kakashi said.

They all went outside and then everyone put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He made a hand sign and teleported to the border at the last sighting. The village had been leveled but Naruto had expected that from the Ten Tails. Naruto could see it in the distance and took a step forward but suddenly was being held by a slimy purple hand.

"Hey Zero Tails," Naruto said. "Been a while."

"Show me your darkness!" The Zero Tails said.

"How about I show you the light instead," Naruto said.

His eyes turned completely blue and a blinding white flash shot out of them. The Zero Tails dropped Naruto and tried to run but Naruto blasted him with Rinnegan and the Zero Tails landed about three yards away. When the light faded Naruto created Rasengan but charged it with only a little Aura. It all stopped spinning and turned navy blue. It was Naruto's new version of an Aura Sphere. The explosion was the size of a normal Rasengan but the damage it did was far stronger.

"How about this light," Naruto said.

He held his hand out toward the Zero Tails and the Aura Sphere shot at it. When the Aura Sphere hit it exploded and the concussion almost knocked everyone but Naruto over.

"Don't you just love light?" Naruto said. "Now for the Ten Tails."

Naruto created another Aura Sphere and shot it at the Ten Tails. When it hit it exploded like a Rasenshuriken. The Ten Tails was blown in half by the blast and his lower half dissolved.

"That was fast," Naruto said.

"We have another target," Kakashi said. "There's a fortress about a day's journey south of here. It's where we'll test you two. Your mission is to get in and retrieve a scroll."

"You're not telling us exactly where to find the scroll are you?" Naruto asked.

"Nope," Kakashi said.

"What do we need to do to succeed?" Naruto asked.

"Get it and get out without getting caught," the other Anbu Black Op said.

Naruto nodded and then looked up. He seemed lost in thought then smiled.

"It's getting late," Naruto said.

All of them looked at the sky and noticed that the stars were showing.

"Wow," Kakashi said. "Time flies."

They set up a tent that was big enough for two people then Naruto made a series of hand signs.

"Weird," Naruto said. "Can't remember the jutsu. Oh well."

He made a couple more hand signs then held his hand out. Suddenly a bunch of trees shot out of the ground and turned into a hotel. Then Naruto made another hand sign and a fence shot out of the ground. It was about ten feet tall. Then he made three more hand signs and craters grew inside the fence. He made one more hand sign and a wall shot out of the ground that separated the backyard in to two haves. Naruto remembered the only thing he forgot and made three hand signs. Both craters became pits that had drop off sides and they filled with water. The water then heated up until they were both hot springs.

"Perfect," Naruto said.

"Who get's the hotel?" Hinata asked.

"You two," Kakashi said.

"You nuts?" Naruto asked. "There are more than ten rooms in there."

"Oh," Kakashi said. "Then let's go."

Naruto, Kakashi, and Hinata all ran inside and the other Anbu Black Op took down the tent. Then he went inside as well. Naruto and Kakashi went into the boys hot spring wearing bathing suits, and Kakashi wore his mask, and Hinata went into the girls hot spring wearing her own bathing suit. The other Anbu Black Op came into the boys hot spring wearing his mask and a bathing suit.

"Are either of you going to take your masks off?" Naruto asked.

Both shook their heads. So Naruto shook his head while smiling then swam to the edge and got out. He got dressed again and went to the rooms. He chose one and threw himself onto the bed. A couple minutes later the door opened and when he looked it was Hinata.

"Oh hey," Naruto said.

"Oh sorry," Hinata said. "Wrong room."

"That's fine," Naruto said. "I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you alone anyway."

She walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

"What's on your mind," Hinata said.

"You've seemed distant lately," Naruto said.

"Sorry," Hinata said. "It hasn't been easy since you've been gone."

"You got sent after the strongest enemies right?" Naruto said.

"Yes," Hinata said.

"I gave you the powers because I knew you could handle it," Naruto said. "You're the strongest person I've ever met."

"Thank you," Hinata said. "The part that hurt the most was trying to adjust to your death."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "If I could have come back sooner I would have. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Hinata said. "You're here now. Now we can be together again."

Naruto smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back and they stayed like that for a while then Naruto finally pulled away.

"You should get to bed," Naruto said.

"I would," Hinata said, "but this is my room."

Naruto looked around and saw Hinata's back pack sitting next to the bed.

"Oh," Naruto said. "Oops."

"You can stay if you want," Hinata said.

"I can't," Naruto said. "I have first watch. I'm only about an hour late."

"You should go then," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded then left. Hinata noticed that he forgot his book bag and picked it up to take it to him. She noticed that it was so light that it was practically empty. She opened it and saw an envelope with her name on it, literally.

"What's this?" Hinata said picking up the envelope.

She opened it and found a necklace with a sky blue swirl design on it. She recognized it as the necklace Naruto had gotten from his mother the one and only time he went to the land of the dead. If he was giving it to her then she knew what his plan was. She quickly resealed the envelope with the necklace inside and put it back in the book bag. Then she went to bed. Naruto teleported back silently and picked up the book bag then teleported back to the roof. When he got there he looked around. There was no way he could see anything without his Byakugan. He began to use it and saw multiple ninja moving toward the hotel. He teleported back to Hinata's room and put a hand over her mouth witch woke her up instantly. He put a finger to his lips and she nodded.

There was an explosion from the front and Kakashi and the other Anbu Black Op rose out of the floor. Naruto looked guilty but they just shrugged and Naruto took Hinata's hand before all of them sunk into the ground. They all came back up about a hundred yards away from the hotel.

"I'm sorry for not warning you," Naruto said. "I didn't see them until about a minute before they arrived."

"It's okay Naruto," Kakashi said. "Just try to look closer next time."

"Yes sir," Naruto said.

They all began to head toward the fortress and after a few hours had to stop to rest before they passed out. Naruto made a smaller building and they all went inside. There were exactly four rooms and everyone took one. Naruto posted three shadow clones outside to keep watch. After they had all slept for a few hours Naruto woke up when one clone was killed from an assassin. Naruto silently warned the others and they all put a hand on Naruto. He teleported away and they began to head toward the fortress again. They were practically tripping over themselves when they finally reached the fortress. Naruto created a small house with only one room and they all passed out inside after Naruto created an army of shadow clones outside. When he woke up it wasn't because his clones were dying, it was because Hinata sneezed on his face. He wiped his face off then began to wonder at what point in the night Hinata had migrated over next to him. He realized that it was freezing inside and used his nine tails chakra to warm himself up then wrapped his arms around Hinata. She moved closer to him and he suddenly realized that he could see icicles handing off the ceiling above him. He stood and carried Hinata away from the icicles then smashed them quietly. Then he opened the door to see exactly why it was about a hundred below. What he saw was the last thing he had expected. They were sitting on a glacier and there were penguins walking around outside the house.

"How the heck did we get to Antarctica?" Naruto said out loud.

"We're where?" Kakashi said sitting up as an icicle pierced his pillow where he had been a moment ago.

"Antarctica," Naruto said.

Kakashi looked outside and nearly passed out. The other Anbu Black Op and Hinata woke up and saw where they were and had the same reaction. Naruto put his hand on the wall and teleported the entire building and everyone in it back to the place they had been before. All of the clones had been slaughtered and everything was destroyed.

"They must have done it," Naruto said. "Why the heck didn't they explode?"

"Welcome back Naruto!" Someone called from a tree.

"Jiga," Naruto said. "And the other two losers that couldn't hurt a fly now."

"Why's that?" Jiga asked.

Naruto appeared behind him and stabbed him with his sword. Then he teleported back to where he had been before anyone even registered that he had moved.

"What the heck?" Renga said.

"That's why," Naruto said as Jiga hit the ground.

"You're fast," Renga said. "But so am I."

"Try me," Naruto said.

Renga moved in a blur behind Hinata but before he could do anything Naruto appeared behind him and put his bone kunai up to his throat.

"You control my arm now Renga," Naruto said. "You even think about hurting her and my kunai will draw a line on your neck."

"Sure," Renga said.

Naruto felt Renga's muscles tense and sliced his throat.

"I warned you," Naruto said.

All of his clones suddenly jumped up and attacked the third brother and he was dead within seconds. Naruto let his clones disappear and turned to look at the fortress.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Naruto said. "Follow me Hinata."

They teleported to the top and then used a jutsu to become shadows and began moving through the fortress silently. After a few seconds of searching Naruto found it in the throne room which had about fifty three ninja in it along with three eleven tails creatures. He turned back into himself and retrieved the scroll without detection then turned back into a shadow and left to find Hinata. When they met they left and found Kakashi and the other Anbu Black Op waiting.

"They have three eleven tails creatures," Naruto said.

"That's not good," Kakashi said. "Can you handle three?"

"Easily," Naruto said.

"I'll get the scroll back to the leaf," Hinata said.

Naruto handed it over then raised his power to the same level it was when he fought Naruko for the last time. Then he teleported in and a minute later reappeared.

"Weaklings," Naruto said.

The others put their hands on his shoulders and he teleported them all back to the Leaf Village. When they got there Hinata was waiting by the main gate.

"What kept you?" Hinata asked.

"I had some things to put down on the way," Naruto said.

"Yeah sure," Hinata said. "I think you're just a little rusty."

"Yeah right," Naruto said.

"You two did well," Kakashi said. "You have made Anbu Black Ops. All you two really need is the armor."

"Kakashi sir!" An Anbu Black Op said rising out of the ground. "There's something you should see!"

Kakashi and the Anbu Black Op sunk into the ground and Naruto got a feeling he would be needed soon.

"Let's go get ramen," Naruto said.

"Sure," Hinata said.

They began walking toward the only store in the entire village that sold ramen but before they had gone three steps Kakashi came out of the ground and looked at Naruto with a determined look

"You two should see this too," Kakashi said.

Naruto took Hinata's hand and the three of them sunk into the ground together. A moment later they came out of the floor of an interrogation room.

"Hey Naruto," Yugao said while standing next to a girl chained into a chair.

"Which did you bring me here for?" Naruto said before he recognized the girl in the chair. "Hanare?"

"Hey Naruto," Hanare said.

"Wait," Naruto said. "Let me guess. You want her to be your age."

"Not quite," Kakashi said. "I want her to be free and to be allowed to choose her own fate instead of being in the cycle."

"Easy enough," Naruto said.

He held out his hand and a blinding flash shot out. When it cleared Hanare was no longer chained to a chair and looked shocked.

"You're helping me?" Hanare asked. "But, I'm a spy."

"Everyone deserves the chance to change," Naruto said. "Now you have yours. Where do you want to be?"

"I..." Hanare thought for a moment and her eyes drifted to Kakashi. "I want Kakashi to chose."

"Why me?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I trust you and you are the only real friend I ever had," Hanare said.

Kakashi was silent for a long time then said, "I want her to join the Leaf Village."

Naruto nodded and pulled out his bone kunai. He cut his wrist then healed it and continued to do this for several minutes while the others discussed what Hanare could do for the village.

"Can I ask a favor?" Kakashi asked.

"Go for it," Naruto said leaning on the wall.

"Can you make her my age?" Kakashi said.

Naruto smirked and snapped his fingers and Hanare began to glow. Then she shrunk until she was Kakashi's exact height and clearly the same age.

"Thanks," Kakashi said.

"Perfect," on Anbu Black Op said. "She could be our spy or a ninja."

"What an original idea," Naruto said. "That's clearly far from what she's done her entire life."

"What's you idea then?" The Anbu Black Op asked.

"Healer," Naruto said. "Teach her to be a doctor and teach her medical Ninjutsu."

"Great idea," Hanare said. "I'd love to be a healer."

"I think that's perfect," Kakashi said.

"The other reason I suggest that is because I personally feel like Kakashi has lost enough people in his life time," Naruto said.

"I'll take her to Lady Tsunade," Hinata said stepping forward.

She put her hand on Hanare's shoulder and teleported to Tsunade's office. Naruto teleported to Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"Naruto!" Ichiraku said. "Long time no see."

"Hey Ichiraku," Naruto said. "Hey Ayame."

"Hey Naruto," Ayame said. "The usual?"

"For me yes," Naruto said.

"I'll take some Tsukemen," Hinata said appearing on the stool next to Naruto."

"Perfect timing as usual," Naruto said.

"Lot's of practice," Hinata said.

Ayame began to cook both and Naruto pulled the envelope out of his book bag.

"I left this in your room so that you would take it," Naruto said. "Not pretend you didn't look at it."

"How'd you know?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked at her and she saw his Byakugan.

"Cheater," Hinata said.

She took the envelope and ripped it open then pulled out the necklace. She put it one and Naruto smiled.

"Thank you," Hinata said.

"Here's you disgusting ramen," Ayame joked. "And your wonderful Tsukemen."

They both took a bite and both puked in opposite directions. After a second Naruto wiped his mouth on his sleeve then turned back to the bar.

"That's nasty," Naruto said.

Hinata groaned her consent and Ayame glared at them.

"How can you not like the secret sauce?" Ayame asked.

"It tastes like spider guts," Naruto said. "And believe me, I'd know."

"It is spider guts," Ayame said as Naruto and Hinata began puking all over again. "Maybe a little less next time."

"Maybe don't use it again," Naruto said just before puking again.

Kakashi came out of the ground in the puddle of Naruto's puke. He got covered in it so he sunk back into the ground and came out clean inside the bar.

"That's just nasty," Kakashi said plugging his nose as he sunk into the ground again then came back up behind Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You're needed at the Hokage Mountain," Kakashi said.

"I never get any time off any more," Naruto said.

He teleported to the mountain and found Jiraiya trying unsuccessfully to fight an eleven tails. Naruto went to full power and tore it apart and healed Jiraiya.

"Thanks," Jiraiya said. "Now, you need to go to the Rain Village and retrieve a scroll."

"I just got back from retrieving one," Naruto said.

"Hinata has the disease that this scroll will cure," Jiraiya said. "She has maybe a day left."

"Where is it?" Naruto asked.

"The capitol," Jiraiya said.

Naruto teleported to the Rain Village capitol and went inside. He was careful to not get seen until he was in the throne room.

"Where's the scroll?" Naruto asked coming out of the floor.

Hanzo threw a scroll to Naruto. Naruto teleported to Tsunade's office and gave it to Tsunade.

"That was fast," Tsunade said.

"Jiraiya told me a load of bull didn't he?" Naruto asked.

"Probably," Tsunade said. "Thanks for my lunch anyway though."

Naruto looked ticked but just teleported back to Ichiraku's. Hinata was still sitting there fidgeting with her new necklace.

"I'm back," Naruto said.

"Hey," Hinata said. "You got a new bowl of ramen."

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"Your welcome," Ayame said.

Naruto sat down and ate his ramen. After a couple minutes he finished and Hinata looked concerned.

"You look upset," Hinata said.

"It's nothing," Naruto said smiling.

"I know when you're lying," Hinata said.

"I'm fine," Naruto said still smiling.

"Naruto?" Sai said from behind them.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I think I need some advice," Sai said.

"Go ahead," Naruto said.

"Bad idea," Hinata said casually eating her food.

"Um," Sai began. "Ino asked me if I was ever going to ask her to marry me. I want to but I'm not sure I'll be able to take care of her."

"So what's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"What do I tell her?" Sai asked.

"Tell her that you aren't ready to be married yet," Naruto said. "Then find a high paying, non-violent job and buy a ring."

"He's right," Hinata said. "If you tell her you're not ready she'll understand."

"Thank you," Sai said.

Sai left and Naruto ordered another bowl of ramen. When he got it he got ready to take a bite and counted to three on his fingers. The moment he got to three Sakura appeared behind him.

"Naruto," Sakura said. "I need your help."

"With what?" Naruto asked.

"Well..." Sakura said. "There's a skunk in my room with four tails and I don't think I can hold my breath long enough to get rid of it."

Naruto tossed her an oxygen mask and a rock with Rock Lee carved into it. Sakura sighed and walked away.

"Little harsh," Hinata said.

"I ain't going anywhere near a skunk," Naruto said.

He ate his ramen and then he and Hinata went to the top of the Hokage Mountain. They sat on the edge and Naruto looked depressed again.

"Okay," Hinata said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Naruto said.

"Liar," Hinata said taking his hand.

Naruto pulled his hand away and reached into his pocket. A moment later he pulled out a small black box. Hinata took it and opened it and then glared at Naruto. In the box wasn't a ring, it was a tiny monkey skull.

"What the heck is this?" Hinata asked.

"That," Naruto said making a one handed sign, "is your new pet."

The skull suddenly grew muscle, then skin, then hair. It began climbing all over Hinata and finally stopped on her head and curled into a ball.

"Aw, he's cute," Hinata said.

She looked at a flower sitting next to her leg and saw a small black box under it. The monkey's box was still in her hand. She picked up the box and was so focused on it that she didn't see Naruto smile. When she opened it she saw that it was a ring with diamonds set into it that spelled our her name.

"Hinata," Naruto said taking her hand. "Will you marry me?"

Hinata tried to speak but couldn't find her voice. She felt tears come to her eyes and she wiped them away. She still couldn't speak so she kissed Naruto. When she pulled away she smiled.

"Yes," Hinata said.

Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata again and less than a second later they could hear the entire village cheering behind them.

"They didn't," Naruto said turning around. "They did."

Hinata looked and saw every single person in the village standing behind them. Even those who were injured and in wheelchairs were there.

"Really?" Naruto said. "I can't three minutes alone anymore?"

"Nope," Sai said.

Naruto noticed that Neji was glaring at him but after a second he smirked and nodded.

"Unbelievable," Naruto said.

"Lord Uzumaki," a small toad said. "I bring news from Minato Uzumaki."

"My dad?" Naruto said confused. "He's dead isn't he?"

"He and your mother were revived when you regenerated the Leaf Village," the toad said. "They left before anyone knew."

"What's the news?" Naruto asked.

"Two things," the toad said. "Your father says that Uzushiogakure is reborn and awaiting their Kage. Your mother says that you now officially have a brother."

"I've got a brother?" Naruto asked. "Cool. Who's Uzushiogakure's Kage?"

"The Uzukage of Uzushiogakure is the strongest Uzumaki currently alive," the toad said. "AKA you."

"I'm Uzukage?" Naruto asked. "Sweet! But I can't. My place is here."

"Very well," the toad said. "I'll pass the message on. Oh, I almost forgot. They requested help rebuilding."

"I'll go," Ino said.

"So will I," Sai said.

"I want to see Uzushiogakure," Neji said.

"I'll go," Choji said.

"Might as well go see my clan's greatest rival," Sasuke said. "I won't start trouble Naruto, don't worry."

"I'm going because it's my rightful home," Karin said.

"I'll go with Lee," Sakura said.

"I'll go too," Tenten said.

The toad nodded and disappeared. Naruto smiled at the help his village just got. It would be in ruins within minutes if they forgot to warn the Uzumakis about Choji's taboo.

"Bring me pictures," Naruto said.

"Sure," Sasuke said.

All of the volunteers left for the land of whirlpools and the rest of the village just left. Naruto just sat there for a little while then eventually had to go to the bathroom.

"Back in a minute," Naruto said.

He teleported to his house and relieved himself then was walking back when he decided that he could at least go meet his parents. He walked to Tsunade's office and was just outside the door when he heard Tsunade get mad.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled. "I WANT HIM DEAD NOW!"

"This is Naruto we're talking about," Yamato said. "The only person that would last a second is Hinata."

"THEN GET HER TO DO IT!" Tsunade yelled. "AND WHEN SHE'S DONE KILL HER TOO!"

Naruto quietly began walking away while using his Byakugan to see who was in the room. There was Yamato, Tsunade, Gaara, Kiba, Kakashi, Obito, and Shino.

"Darn it!" Naruto said teleporting to the cliff where Hinata was waiting. "I'm back."

"Oh hey," Hinata said.

"I think we should go to Uzushiogakure," Naruto said.

"Yes you should," Kakashi said from behind them.

"You!" Naruto said.

"Wait!" Kakashi said. "I'm on your side. I would never want you dead after what you've done for me. Gaara, Kiba, Shino, and Obito are on your side too. We are all just trying to get all of the details before we run our mouths off."

"Tell them all to meet me here now," Naruto said.

Kakashi left and Hinata asked what was going on. Naruto told her and a moment later the others all appeared on top of the cliff.

"Which of you are actually trying to help me," Naruto asked.

All of them raised their hands and Naruto could tell they were telling the truth because he could read their minds.

"Then we all need to leave before we all die," Naruto said.

"Agreed but I can't leave Rin," Obito said.

"I'm not leaving Akamaru," Kiba said.

"I'm the Kazekage of the Sand Village," Gaara said. "Tsunade can't hurt me."

"You'd be surprised," Jiraiya said.

"Pervy sage!" Naruto asked. "Which side are you on?"

"Yours," Jiraiya said. "You're like the sun I never got thanks to Tsunade."

"I can't Hanare behind," Kakashi said.

"Get them all here within five minutes or I'm leaving you here," Naruto said.

They all ran off except Jiraiya.

"I'm not going," Jiraiya said.

"I know," Naruto said.

"Neither are you," Jiraiya said.

"Try and stop me," Naruto said.

Jiraiya created a Rasengan but before he could do anything Naruto blasted him with his Rinnegan. The others arrived and didn't question why Jiraiya was injured. They all put their hands on Naruto and Naruto teleported them all to Uzushiogakure. When they arrived they appeared right in front of Neji's group and everyone went down.

"Ow," Naruto said as Choji landed on him.

They all climbed off and Kushina suddenly appeared beside Naruto.

"Hi honey!" Kushina said.

"Hey Mom," Naruto said. "Nice to see the real you outside the realm of death."

"I agree," Kushina said. "You've groan so much. Your father will want to talk to you outside your head."

Naruto followed Kushina with Hinata while the others went to the Capitol to get told what to do. When Naruto entered his parents house he saw that Minato had painted everything sky blue then painted every sealing jutsu in existence over it.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Safe house," Minato said. "Completely indestructible from both sides and completely spy proof. Not even Byakugan works."

"Want to test the indestructible part?" Naruto asked creating an Aura Sphere.

"Not really," Minato said. "Who's this?"

"Hinata Hyuga sir," Hinata said curtseying.

"You don't need to be a suck up," Minato said. "I'm not the Hokage anymore. How do you know Naruto?"

Minato turned around to paint another jutsu onto the wall.

"We're engaged," Naruto said.

Minato froze and the paint fell onto his face but he didn't react. He put his paintbrush in the paint and turned around.

"Engaged?" Minato asked.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Good for you!" Kushina said hugging Naruto and Hinata.

"Could be worse I guess," Minato said. "Could be an Uchiha."

"What's wrong with Hyugas?" Naruto asked.

"Your father's just jealous of their Kekkei Genkai," Kushina said.

"I've got it too," Naruto said. "Hinata and I both have Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Sharingan."

"That's just cheating," Minato said sounding impressed. "I'm so jealous. When's the wedding?"

"More importantly when can we expect grand kids?" Kushina asked.

Naruto and Hinata both blushed but kept silent while Minato told Kushina not to rush them.

"We haven't decided on a date for the wedding and we're both Christian so you can expect Grand kids in a few year at minimum," Naruto said.

With that Naruto left and Hinata followed. After a few minutes they finally reached the Capitol and found Nagato and Konan sitting in the two thrones.

"Wow," Naruto said. "A Kage that's treated like a king. Sweet."

"Naruto!" Nagato said rushing forward to hug Naruto. "You haven't heard have you?"

"Heard what?" Naruto asked.

"Your parents named me your Godfather," Nagato said.

"Awesome," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled and looked at Konan. She and Nagato had gotten rid of their Akatsuki cloaks. Nagato was wearing the standard Konoha jounin uniform while Konan decided to personalize her outfit. She was wearing a Black two piece bathing suit and wrist-length gloves with metal plating on the backs. The gloves had metal fingernails that were obviously sharp. Konan had two belts hanging loosely around her waist. One had kunai in it, and the other held a Katana with a blade that wasn't curved. It held so much chakra that Hinata didn't need her Byakugan to see it.

"Are you and Hinata engaged yet?" Nagato asked.

"What?" Naruto asked. "How did you know?"

"I knew you two would end up together from the way you acted when Tendo Pein nearly killed Hinata," Nagato said.

Naruto flinched from the memory and felt his seal begin to heat up. He scratched it and it cooled off.

"Naruto!" Karin said from behind them. "We've got a problem."

Naruto followed her out and found Tsunade glaring at him.

"You didn't actually think you could leave did you?" Tsunade asked.

"If you do anything violent in my village I'll kill you," Nagato said.

"_My_ village," Naruto said.

Nagato raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"You think you're tough just because you're Uzukage now?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Naruto said. "But I think that any Leaf Village Ninja that doesn't swear loyalty to Uzushiogakure is now an enemy and is no longer welcome in Uzushiogakure. Uzumakis are exceptions."

All of the people that had either volunteered to help rebuild or that had gone to Uzushiogakure with Naruto walked forward and dropped to one knee. Naruto and Hinata's other friends did the same and as one they all swore loyalty and renounced their loyalty to the Leaf Village. The jounin that joined Uzushiogakure were Kurenai, Guy, Anko, and Shizune. Temujin and Sora also joined Uzushiogakure.

"Now what will you do?" Naruto asked. "If you attack it's an act of war and we'll destroy you before you can even counter attack."

"The Hidden Sand Village stands with Uzushiogakure and is no longer an ally with the Hidden Leaf," Gaara said.

"You can't do that!" Tsunade said.

"The Leaf has done it for years," Gaara said. "It's only fair that you feel the same thing that the land of Stone felt."

"I would like to join Uzushiogakure also," said a familiar voice from behind Tsunade.

"Glad you made it Shion," Naruto said. "You're welcome here without needing to decide on your loyalty because you're not of Konoha."

"You'll pay for betraying us," Tsunade said.

"We'll see," Naruto said.

All of the new members of Uzushiogakure went to the armory and got Uzushiogakure uniforms. The only real difference was that they were lighter, had more armor plating, and had the Uzumaki Clan crest on the shoulders and the back. Nagato began to teach all of the new Uzushiogakure ninja, and even Naruto, how to use Fuinjutsu. Naruto excelled at it naturally as did the other Uzumaki. After Naruto had mastered it Nagato trained him and Karin to use the Uzumaki Clan's special Chakra. It was what gave the Uzumaki extra long lives and what made their jutsu unequaled. On special request from Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were trained to use the Uzumaki Clan's chakra as well. They struggled at first but quickly learned and became as good as any Uzumaki.

"Are you sure you want to be Uzukage?" Nagato asked.

"Good Lord no," Naruto said. "I don't do paperwork. That's you job. I'm happy as a jounin."

"You can also now use the Uzumaki Clan's personal Kekkei Genkai," Nagato said. "It's like the Uzumaki version of the Sharingan, Rinnegan, and Byakugan put together. It only works when you want it to and it's awesome, or so I hear."

"You hear?" Naruto asked.

"I can only use the Rinnegan," Nagato said.

Naruto swapped his normal chakra for his Uzumaki chakra and looked in the mirror. His irises had become Uzumaki Clan symbols. He asked how to use it and Kushina appeared with Minato next to Naruto. Kushina put her hand on the side of Naruto's face and his eyes glowed navy blue for a moment then went back to the Uzumaki Clan symbols.

"Sweet," Naruto said. "I wish I had something to test them out on."

He put his hand on Hinata's forehead and her eyes glowed the same color as Naruto's. When they stopped glowing they were also Uzumaki Clan symbols. Naruto experimented by adding Aura to his Uzumaki chakra and his eyes turned light blue but stayed Uzumaki seals.

"I'm going to bed," Naruto said. "I haven't slept very well for the last few days."

"Me too," Hinata said.

"End of the hall on the left," Nagato said pointing down one of six halls.

Naruto and Hinata followed his directions and found themselves in a large room that had a bed big enough for four people, or two of Choji, three couches, two TV's, two bathrooms, and a door that opened into a giant armory that was filled with every kind of weapon in existence and millions of scrolls.

"Wow," Naruto said. "I like our room."

"Me two," Hinata said. "Ho many Chojis do you think we could fit in that bed?"

"At least two," Naruto said. "Maybe three if he hadn't eaten for a day."

Naruto and Hinata laughed then went to bed and passed out immediately. The next morning Naruto woke up and saw that Hinata was laying as close as she could possibly be without being on top of him. Her head was on his chest. He gently mover her head onto a pillow and carefully got out of bed. He went to the armory and changed into an Uzushiogakure uniform. It was all black with light blue Uzumaki seals on the shoulders and a larger one on back. There was also some Anbu Black Op armor which he added. He liked his new outfit so he used a couple jutsus to make fifty more. Then he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before putting his new uniform back on. He was impressed with the fact that it only took him exactly a minute to get all of the armor on. He left the bathroom and saw that Hinata was awake and was eating some donuts for breakfast. He saw that her eyes were still Uzumaki seals and knew that his were as well. He sat next to her and she offered him the donuts.

"No thank," Naruto said.

"What are we doing today?" Hinata asked. "We don't really have any missions or even a real team yet."

"I say we relax for as long as we're allowed," Naruto said.

Someone knocked on the door and Naruto stood.

"That didn't last long," Naruto joked.

He opened the door and Nagato stepped inside.

"Tsunade has received word that the Hidden Stone, Rain, and mist villages are waging war on the Hidden Leaf," Nagato said.

"Are you seriously trying to make me be Uzukage?" Naruto asked.

"You are Uzukage," Nagato said. "I only handle the paperwork."

"That'll work," Naruto said. "Next time try to wait until after we're in the throne room."

"Sure," Nagato said. "So what about the leaf?"

"Send an offer to give aid in exchange for a treaty that says they will not plan to kill me again," Naruto said.

Nagato nodded and left. Hinata took a quick shower and changed into an outfit similar to his. Her uniform only had the Uzumaki seal in the back of the armor.

"Let's go play King and Queen shall we?" Naruto said.

"Sure thing Queen," Hinata said leaving the room.

Naruto just smiled and shook his head then followed. He used a jutsu to turn his throne into a recliner and Hinata did the same. They decided they liked their new village.

THE END


End file.
